


The Sun Who Makes Me Shine

by OMOWatcher



Series: My RPF Dumpster [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: But not excessively drunk, Drinking, F/M, Flirting Via Songs, Frottage, Karaoke, Masturbation (kind of?), Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no redeeming features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMOWatcher/pseuds/OMOWatcher
Summary: Meeting up with your best friend from college for a long overdue girls' night out, you head to a karaoke bar in New York City. However, the show that greets you is definitely not one you were expecting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is based vaguely on a dream that someone mentioned on Tumblr a good couple of months ago, involving a rather drunk Sebastian singing karaoke for a particular song. I don't think I've really stuck to the initial idea very closely, but it was definitely the inspiration for this pile of utter smutty garbage...! It's also the first full-on smut I've written/finished and posted in a couple of decades so I'm hoping I haven't lost my touch. 
> 
> Normally, I would have written this in 3rd person with an OFC but I wanted to give 1st person a go. If it doesn't work, I'll know for the future. 
> 
> If you're interested in the look, imagine the SLCC 2015 Panel, but the crazy tight jeans from Philly WWCC 2016 Panel, and the haircut from the Disney 2013 D23 Expo. That's pretty much where I was coming from.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, betad and gave me feedback on this - you all know who you are, and I love you! xx Any remaining mistakes are my own, because I just have to fiddle with stuff.
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I don't know the actual, real Sebastian Stan. This is just a facsimile of him and both he and the story bear no relation to reality. Any similarities in the scenario to Real Life™ are just coincidence. I intend no harm or upset to Sebastian, or his family and friends. Eve is completely made up from the depraved depths of my brain.

 

The main bar was already fairly full by the time I pushed through the doors of Radio Star and headed towards the bartender for a drink. It was still warm outside, despite the fact that it was gone half past ten at night, and inside it was blessedly cool from the air conditioning. Normally, something like this would fall far outside my budget, but it wasn’t often that I managed to make it into New York City, let alone close enough to a weekend to be able to hang out with my best friend from college. Eve had promised to keep me well hydrated, and all I had to do, apparently, was show up. I tried not to wince at the cost of a glass of what was no more than schnapps and orange juice, and slid my phone from my pocket, tapping out a message. The reply came almost immediately and I quickly scanned the response.

Tilting my head back to look over the crowd, I  scanned around until I spotted the signs for the bathrooms and began weaving my way between the groups of strangers already laughing and talking. A guy in his twenties, wearing jeans that appeared to be more hole than cloth and a t-shirt, bearing a pop art rendering of Che Guevara, was singing a rather reedy version of _“[Ring of Fire](https://youtu.be/It7107ELQvY)” _ ; he  was only hitting one note in three cleanly. I’d already had a couple of beers at my hotel while I took a bath and got ready for the night out, so hopefully I’d have a good buzz going on pretty soon. It always made karaoke a lot more enjoyable when the warmth of alcohol in my system dulled my self-consciousness.

Eventually, I pushed my way through the glass doors into the corridor, and they closed softly behind me, cutting the vibrant hum of voices to a subdued susurration. Following the signs, I made my way past various rooms, my heels clicking on the tiled floor and echoing back. Framed photographs hung from the white, panelled walls while retro memorabilia glittered under carefully angled lights inside recessed display cases - radio sets from the fifties, microphones branded with the names of any number of radio stations, a vintage cash register that could have come straight out of a black and white movie, even a pile of vacuum tubes from a time when transistors were still science fiction. At the end of the hallway, the clearly marked bathrooms were to the left. I turned right, and headed towards the last door, my lip curving into a smile as it was opened from inside and Eve stuck her head and shoulders out to greet me.

“Evie!” I cried, letting her pull me into a massive hug. “It’s so good to see you again, sweetie. I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, hon. What’re you drinking...? Oh let me guess, Fuzzy Navels again, huh?” she laughed. I grinned unrepentantly.

“Always!” I answered and we chattered away as she pulled me inside the room to where she’d saved me a seat. The main lights were was dimmed, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the change in brightness, the opening riff of _“[Sweet Child O’ Mine](https://youtu.be/1w7OgIMMRc4)” _ starting as I peeled off my light jacket. The room was clearly filled, with maybe thirty or so people, the spotlights avoiding everywhere apart from the small stage area, and it wasn’t until I’d settled into the banquette seat that I looked up and realised that the man successfully belting out the Guns N’ Roses song was Sebastian. My mouth went dry in an instant and I took a big sip of my drink to steady my nerves.

I hadn’t realised he was going to be here. Eve and Sebastian weren’t direct friends... more like the peripheries of their circles of friends occasionally intersected each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was going to be here?” I hissed frantically, and she turned to me, amusement glittering in her eyes. To Eve, celebrities were “no big deal”. It came with the day job, she said. Apparently, you didn’t get return business if you started fangirling every time you had to juggle celebrity visits and hospitality when you worked for one of the bigger media outlets in New York City.

“I honestly didn’t know until I got here myself. Besides,” she explained, bumping her shoulder to mine, “he likes you anyway. What’s the big deal? Just talk to him. He’s a real sweetheart, I promise!”

I shook my head. Eve knew how I felt about Sebastian. She took great pleasure in teasing me mercilessly about it every time I clammed up when he said a single word to me, like a blushing teenager back in high school. It was mortifying for someone my age. And if I’d known, I probably wouldn’t have worn this dress, I thought, looking down at myself. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, a dark bottle green strapless number, but when I’d bought it a couple of years ago, some of my curves had been a little less generous. While it still fitted nicely around the waist and hips, now I couldn’t help but be aware that I had far more cleavage on show than was probably appropriate. I gave the top a brief tug that did nothing, and for a moment considered putting my jacket back on. But honestly, even with the air conditioning, it was still too warm for that in this room.

Eve had introduced us that first time, when we’d all managed to make the same get-together, and just the touch of his hand on my upper arm, the scuff of his almost-permanent 5 o’clock shadow where his cheek barely brushed mine in an air kiss, had been enough to turn my knees to jelly. I’d stammered and blushed my way through the brief conversation, trying to ignore his expressive eyes framed by thick dark lashes, his long fingers restlessly toying with his cigarette lighter, and the whole time his smile had hinted that he knew exactly what I’d been trying not to let myself think about. He hadn’t made that easy, though. His eyes kept glancing down to my mouth, until I was beginning to wonder if I had something in my teeth, and when the tip of his tongue flicked out to moisten his top lip, I’d had to bite my cheek to not let out the whimper lurking in the back of my throat.

By the time he’d finally squeezed my shoulder and moved on to another group of people clamouring for his attention, I’d had to make a break for the bathroom to just breathe for moment, propped up over the sink and whispering a calming mantra to myself. That man could charm the birds from the trees, it surely didn’t mean a thing. I’d seen enough footage of him to know that he made everyone feel like they mattered, plus the guy had a full-on oral fixation and was always licking his lips or catching the bottom one between his teeth. The fact that he’d made me the centre of his attention for those minutes was just Sebastian being his normal, friendly, attentive self. Anything more was simply my wild imagination going into overdrive.

The three _(not that I was counting)_ other times that we’d both turned up to the same gatherings since then, he’d always made the effort to come over at some point to say hello, to ask how I’d been and what I’d been up to since the last time. And every time, I tried desperately not to act like yet another starstruck fan fawning all over him. I had some dignity, dammit, even if I did happen to own far too much of his filmography on DVD. When he talked about his work, I nodded along, as if I hadn’t already known what films he’d been signed for, or when the next instalment of the Marvel films was due for release. And every time, he’d given me that smile, let his fingers rest on my arm for just a moment longer, and his greeting became a little closer. The last time, he’d skimmed his lips across my cheek instead of his own stubbled skin. I’d felt that spot burning the entire night.

Right now, his eyes were closed, his head tipped back slightly as he somehow managed to hit notes that Axl Rose had to shriek to reach. His hair was longer than usual, just brushing his jawline at the front and he had a hair elastic snug around his right wrist for when he tired of having to brush it back from his face. He still hadn’t lost all of the muscle he’d gained from filming his latest movie playing Bucky Barnes, and the navy t-shirt he wore was pulled taut across his chest and biceps, giving just a little by the time it reached his waist.

When he raised his arms, I just caught a glimpse of the band of his CK underwear peeking out from the waist of a pair of mid blue jeans that sat so low on his narrow hips that I honestly wondered how they hadn’t fallen down by now. Then again, they looked like they’d been painted onto those incredible thighs of his, so perhaps the mystery was more how he had gotten **into** them than how they miraculously stayed up. I could easily make out the shape of his phone in his front pocket from this distance, and my mind refused to stop the debate between whether that elastic had been attached to boxers or briefs, despite the blush creeping up my cheeks. I took another large gulp from my drink and tried to will my thoughts away from the contents of his jeans.

As the closing guitar chords of the song reverberated through the speakers, his immediate circle of friends started to whoop and holler, and a smattering of applause ran through the rest of the room. He dipped his head, smirking a little as he took an exaggerated bow and replaced the microphone in the stand. It was as he stepped off the stage and glanced around that his eyes settled on me and his smirk turned into a genuine smile as he started making his way over to where Eve and I were sitting. My heart instantly leapt into my throat and I could feel my palms starting to get clammy just watching his approach. Even when he was still a few feet from our table, I had to crane my neck to look up at him; he towered over me when I was standing by a good head’s worth, even though my heels added a couple of inches to my own rather diminutive height. He slid in beside me on the seat and I forced a confident smile as he pulled me into a full hug and kissed my cheek in greeting.

“My God, I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight!” he announced exuberantly, settling his arm over my shoulder.

I surreptitiously drew in a deep breath as he leaned across me to playfully scold Eve for not telling him. His scent always did awful things to my composure. He smelled of whatever his laundry detergent was, soap and just a touch of fragrance that I hadn’t ever managed to pin down to an exact cologne. A hint of leather from his jacket still clung to his shirt, and the faintest residue of cigarette smoke, but underneath that, something musky and male, entirely Sebastian, that made me want to bury my face into him and just inhale until my eyes rolled back into my head. Unfortunately, this line of thought was doing nothing to suppress my blush, but Sebastian thankfully either didn’t notice, or chose not to comment. His movements were relaxed and loose, a sign that he’d already enjoyed a few drinks, and I settled back into the crook of his arm as we caught up on our news since we’d last got together. While I told him about the latest business venture that had brought me to the city, he signalled for a bartender waiting quietly across the room to refill our drinks. When the tender returned with our order, Sebastian lifted his whiskey and tipped it to knock against the rim of my own glass in a silent toast, before taking a sip.

Unfortunately, as always, his attention was quickly drawn by another table of his acquaintances, and he once more made his excuses. I watched him amble over, torn between relief that I no longer had to try not to completely embarrass myself in front of him and frustration that I couldn’t have just settled into his side for the rest of the evening. Still, at least I had a great look at his glorious ass as he walked away, one that - courtesy of a certain movie scene - I now knew looked as good out of his skinny jeans as it did in them. With a sigh, I finished my drink in a couple of quick swallows, and then sent Eve to grab me a another while I visited the restroom quickly.

It only took me a moment to take care of practicalities, but a few more minutes to just close my eyes and rest my forehead against the cool tiled wall as I tried to collect myself. It didn’t matter how much I wanted more, I was sure that Sebastian would never look at me as anything but a friend of a friend. I didn’t even have his phone number, after all. With a final deep breath, I straightened my spine, and returned to the room. At least now, the alcohol was starting to properly hit my bloodstream, and I could feel myself relaxing just a little. I might even be ready to get up and sing after another drink or two.

 

~ X ~

 

In the end, Eve had persuaded me to go up after just one more, with the promise that she’d have another drink ready by the time I finished singing. I started to flip through the songbook, randomly looking up songs until finally something caught my eye. It always made me smile and there was no way on earth I could do it justice, but heck, it was karaoke, not a Broadway audition. So I entered the number, quickly prayed to whatever deity may be listening for luck, and made my way onto the stage. I even managed to make it up without tripping and injuring something - especially my pride.

I closed my eyes, letting my hands rest on the mic stand, as the gritty R&B baseline of _“[Lady Marmalade](https://youtu.be/RQa7SvVCdZk)” _ started to play, letting my hips gradually sway a little to the rhythm as I waited for my cue. Thankfully I knew most of the lyrics by heart, and they’d arranged the song so that I didn’t have to make a shameful attempt at rapping, but nevertheless, I tried not to look at the other people in the room. Despite my best efforts, however, I found myself drawn to a pair of intense blue eyes, realising that Sebastian was watching me perform pretty closely. I groaned inwardly at the timing as I reached the chorus, finding myself unable to break eye contact with him as I sang.

_‘Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?’_

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly, and I finally managed to blink long enough to reset my gaze at the back of the room, over the top of everyone’s head, hoping that the flush I could feel colouring my face would be put down to the warmth of the spotlights in the room.

When the song finished, a few people clapped and whistled in support, making me grin in relief and pleasure. I knew I wasn’t the best singer in the world, but it was nice to have a bit of a cheerleading squad. I quickly slid back into the seat, noticing that there were currently two glasses in front of me, and downed most of the first in a few long swallows, my throat dry from singing. I had to consciously force myself not to turn and search out Sebastian. I’d already embarrassed myself enough during that song, I didn’t need to make it worse by openly looking for him.

It wasn’t until we’d had a rendition of a Taylor Swift number and _“[Let It Go](https://youtu.be/L0MK7qz13bU)” _ that I caught sight of Sebastian heading back up towards the stage. I knew he enjoyed a song or two, but usually he spaced his songs a little further apart, making sure that he’d been able to chat to everyone taking priority over showing off his singing... and, honestly, he did have a pretty awesome voice.

The familiar drumbeat of _“[Pour Some Sugar On Me](https://youtu.be/7AI1N624eI4)” _ beginning to play made me smile. Sebastian was clearly indulging in his love of Eighties rock music tonight. His lips pulled into a crooked smirk as he evoked every little suggestion enshrined in the lyrics. As he drawled about the need to ‘ _squeeze a little, tease a little, please a little more’,_ a shiver ran down my spine, settling like a warm ember in the pit of my belly. I reached for my glass again, my throat suddenly parched, and swallowed the sweet juice as I found myself unable to take my eyes from Sebastian’s performance. He wasn’t generally one to move around excessively when he sang, but this time, it was clear he was singing something that he was comfortable with and had probably been singing since he was a great deal younger. His motion was subtle, but it only served to increase my awareness of the power and sheer sexuality that was barely under the surface for the lucky person who got an invitation home with him.

Lost a little in the wholly inappropriate imagery insinuating itself into my mind, Sebastian caught me staring at him as his head turned, his eyes locking onto mine. I could only hope that the hunger I felt hadn’t been as obvious as my staring had been. His smirk deepened, and I groaned internally, but he continued to keep his eyes on mine as he sang.

_‘You got the peaches, I got the cream, sweet to taste, baby, saccharine, I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet, from my head, oh baby, to my feet...’_

I let my teeth sink into my bottom lip as a hot rush of arousal swirled through me. I’d hoped from the distance that he’d missed the gesture, but his wicked smile suggested otherwise and as he finally looked away, I groaned quietly and let my forehead thud into the table. Eve wasn’t helping, as I could hear her snickering over the music, even as she rubbed my back in sympathy.

“He’s killing me, Evie,” I whined, my face still flat on the tabletop and she laughed out loud. I turned my head to the side, throwing her a look that would have scorched anyone else, and she just grinned back as she pushed my glass towards me.

“So kill him back, hon,” she told me, her hands settling onto my shoulders and pulling me upright again. We shared a conspiratorial smile and set to work skimming through the song list to find the perfect track.

 

~ X ~

 

By the time I had finally decided on my “reply” to Sebastian, I honestly wasn’t sure how long had passed. At least 4 other people had got up to sing, and I’d been far too conscious of the fact that Sebastian had been moving around our periphery, but had made no attempt to come over again. I’d almost convinced myself that I’d imagined the entire scenario, a fever dream of my overheated imagination, until I happened to glance up and caught his heated gaze before he could turn away. It happened so quickly that I almost didn’t believe it, until he turned his head just slightly, enough that he could peek through his lashes towards me and his lips twitched into a tiny smile, something that felt shockingly intimate in such a crowded location, before turning back to the conversation going on around him.

Picking up my phone to check the time, I saw that it had just ticked past midnight. _Well,_ I thought, downing the remains of my drink, _it’s now or never._

“Make sure I have another when I’m done, sweetie,” I implored Eve. “I’m going to need it after this one...”

“You’ll be fine, love. You’ve totally got this. Go tease him back!” she insisted, squeezing my hands before turning to enter the song code into the system. “Up and at ‘em!”

Taking a deep breath, I stood and started to make my way towards the stage once more. It took a little more concentration this time, as I’d had a few more drinks, but I managed to get myself under the lights and the mic at the right height before the music for _“[U + UR Hand](https://youtu.be/YUtHjOvPKT0)” _ started playing. I closed my eyes as first the percussion kicked in, the guitar following shortly after, imagining that, instead of being in a room full of people, I was in my own front room and just moving to the music as I did the chores. I let myself slip into the music, and opened my eyes as I started to sing.

By the time I’d got through the first few lines, was singing _‘_ _I can tell, I just know that it's going down tonight...’_ I had lost myself in the song already. As the chorus rolled in, I spread my arms out in mock confrontation, still not daring to glance lower than the framed photo high on the back wall, but with just enough liquid courage to smirk and make an appropriate gesture as I reached the lyrics ‘ _It’s just you and your hand tonight’._

Despite my determination not to look at the crowd,  I could feel the stare burning into me and I knew who I would see if I cast my eyes down. I managed to resist the urge to flick my gaze to meet his until the second chorus began, and once my eyes locked on his, I could see his own crinkling in amusement and sparkling as he bit back a grin. I fought the urge to smile and forced a smirk instead, as I repeated the last line, complete with very clear hand movements to compound the meaning. His bottom lip rolled between his teeth and it took every ounce of my willpower not to let any hint of the moan bubbling up from my chest to taint my recital.

Somehow, I managed to break eye contact and went all out for the last chorus. I knew I’d probably be mortified the next day, but honestly, I was having far too much fun to care about how badly I was dancing, my arms loose above my head, as I lost myself in the beat.  I was almost sorry when the song was over. Okay, so I was maybe a little tipsy... But I was still coherent enough to know my own mind. And right now, my mind was buzzing with... this... whatever this was that I was doing with Sebastian. I knew we were just singing suggestive songs, but hey, a girl can hope, right?

As I sunk down next to Eve, she giggled.

“Oh my God, hon, you should have seen his face up close!” she stage-whispered by my ear, over the noise of the chatter. “I swear he was blushing so hard.”

I couldn’t help but laugh in return. It seemed only fair. He’d made me blush so many times in the few occasions we’d met. I surreptitiously glanced around, trying to see where he’d moved to, and felt an illogical tug of disappointment when I couldn’t find him. I sighed, determined not to feel let down. I knew this was just some songs, after all, and I shouldn’t have let myself hope; it was silly to clutch onto such insignificant straws. Eve just smiled in sympathy and squeezed my shoulder as she scrambled around me, telling me to watch her drink while she went to the bathroom.

By the time she’d returned, and we’d sunk a couple more drinks, someone had been up on stage and murdered the Heart song, _“[All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You](https://youtu.be/OAfxs0IDeMs)”, _  we’d winced through a rather off-key rendition of _“[99 Red Balloons](https://youtu.be/14IRDDnEPR4)” _ (seriously, who’d invited the Eighties back?) and a couple of guys had performed a rather touching version of  _“[All I Ask Of You](https://youtu.be/xQfo4diRYQk)” _ from ‘ _Phantom Of The Opera’._ It was getting late, and I honestly thought that perhaps Sebastian had slipped away earlier. I tried not to let myself dwell on it, but I was regretting my last song choice, even though it was meant in jest. More importantly, I felt like beating myself over the head with my own stupidity at even believing for one moment that his choice of songs was anything more than Sebastian geeking out to his love of music from the 1980s.

I was just considering my own visit to the restroom when I saw a familiar figure wending his way through the crowd toward the stage and my heart skipped a beat. Despite my relief that he hadn’t left, I didn’t dare allow myself to consider that he was still here for my benefit. Apart from a few glances, we hadn’t even spoken since the start of the evening. However, I decided my bladder could wait another few minutes while I saw what Sebastian had in mind.

I watched as he positioned the mic stand at the right height, blinking languidly as he looked around the room slowly. I ducked my head as he turned towards our table, staring through my lashes as he smiled, not a smirk, but not his usual open smile either. This one was unhurried and sensual, and even before he opened his mouth I could feel myself clench in anticipation.

As the opening bass and drums picked up, my mouth instantly went dry. There was no way that Sebastian was going to sing this song, surely...? I turned to quickly stare at Evie, but her wide eyes didn’t reassure me. Sure enough, as he started to sing, it became clear that he really was going to sing it. A _Divinyls_ track, [ **That** ](https://youtu.be/wv-34w8kGPM) [ one](https://youtu.be/wv-34w8kGPM).

 _‘I love myself, I want you to love me_  
_When I feel down, I want you above me_  
_I search myself, I want you to find me_ _  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me’_

He sank the fingers of his right hand into his hair as the lyrics started, before slowly dragging the backs of his fingers down the side of his face, following his jawline and scraping his blunt nails through the stubble. Letting his knuckles barely graze his full lower lip, he tilted his head back a fraction, allowing the calloused pads of his fingertips to trail over his chin then lower, across his throat, his Adam’s Apple bobbing under the touch.

I stopped breathing. The vision in front of me already had my mouth too dry to swallow and fire burning hot in my belly. When I finally dared to exhale, my breath trembled.

 _‘I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Oh, I don't want anybody else_ _  
Oh no, oh no, oh no’_

As I watched, he drew his fingers down, from the hollow barely visible at the base of his throat between his collarbones, down between his pectoral muscles. Even from this distance, his nipples visibly hardened against the tight cotton of his t-shirt, and I shivered, my own tightening almost painfully in response. Arousal twisted down my spine and I struggled not to shift in my seat as I watched him perform. His hand idly continued its meandering path lower, over his diaphragm, down to his abdomen, then stopped at the waistband of his Calvins, slung low over his hips.

I tried to swallow, finding my throat too parched; blindly, I reached for my glass, only to choke on a mouthful as his hips tipped forwards, just barely, as he flattened his palm on his lower belly, his fingers spreading wide. I hardly even felt Eve slapping me on the back as I coughed, the citrus burning my lungs as I watched the show continue in front of me.

 _‘You're the one who makes me come running_  
_You're the sun who makes me shine_  
_When you're around, I'm always laughing_ _  
I want to make you mine’_

As he started to drag his fingernails across his stomach, I bit my lip hard enough that I almost imagined that I tasted blood. After a moment, his left hand lifted to mirror the teasing of the right, and I shuddered. I found myself leaning forwards in my seat, which only served to increase the pressure of the throbbing that had started between my thighs. I tried to determine if I could really see the halo of hair pricking up as goosebumps appeared on his bare forearms at his own teasing touch, or if my imagination was simply running away with me at a thousand miles an hour; my breath stuttered when, just before singing the last line of the bridge, his eyelids lifted and he locked his gaze with mine. His normally blue, blue eyes had darkened, his pupils blown so wide that, even with the barest rim of grey, they looked black.

 _‘I close my eyes and see you before me_  
_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_  
_A fool could see just how much I adore you_ _  
I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you’_

Sebastian held my gaze, no trace of a teasing smirk on his face as he trailed his fingers up over his side, his ribs, until he visibly shuddered, the tip of his tongue flicking out for a fraction of a beat to moisten his lower lip. I thanked every being I could think of that the moan that finally escaped from my throat was lost in the general noise of the room. When he flattened his palms to his torso, smoothing them up and over his nipples, his eyelids finally fluttered shut, his hips rocking forwards into thin air at the stimulation. His head dropped back between his shoulders as he pushed over his clavicles and back, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. I squirmed helplessly as I watched, my body already slick and soaking into the silky fabric of my panties.

 _‘I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Oh, I don't want anybody else_ _  
Oh no, oh no, oh no’_

As the chorus hit for a second time, he didn’t even pretend to tease any more. As he reached the end of the second line, his right hand had dropped to his jeans and slid over the pronounced bulge beneath the zip, and he arched into the contact, virtually groaning over the words _“touch myself”,_ his left thumb scraping across his nipple. I struggled to bite back a whimper, aware that I was surrounded by dozens of people, while Sebastian appeared to be getting himself off on stage, seemingly without giving a damn who saw. When his fingers tightened over the denim and his back arched, hips twitching as he subtly twisted his hand in time with the lyrics of the last line, I had to bring my hand up to my face, my fingers balled into a fist, and my teeth sinking into the fleshy part of my thumb so I wouldn’t make the entire bar aware that I was about ready to come without a single touch.

The brief instrumental was pure torture. I watched helplessly as his hands drifted across his torso, the front of his thigh, before creeping back towards his fly, the tips of his fingers barely brushing the inside seam before teasing up and over the fastening, his lip captured between his teeth as he made soft noises in the back of his throat. Flattening his hand over his groin, he ground his palm against himself, his lips parting on a shuddering hiss of breath. As his eyes slid open to meet mine again, I had to bite back a whine at the heat in his stare, the aching arousal burning low in my belly. What the fuck had I got myself into?

 _‘I love myself, I want you to love me_  
_When I feel down, I want you above me_  
_I search myself, I want you to find me_ _  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me’_

I needed to escape, to breathe, the sheer eroticism overwhelming me, but I found myself glued to my seat, unable to leave as I watched him drag his nails along the bare skin of his forearm so slowly that I found myself leaning forward in anticipation of his touch finally reaching his own hand. I hadn’t even realised how sensual something so innocent could be. Finally, his long, pianist’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, exploring the nubs of bone under the skin and finally dragging the knuckles of his index and middle finger across the back of his hand, his fingers finally entwining together before scraping across his palm. A shiver ran through him as I watched, his hand starting to close around the fingers teasing the web of skin between his forefinger and thumb, until finally his hand tightened into a fist, flexing backwards as his other fingers skipped back to his abdomen, before sneaking under the edge of his tee.

 _‘I don't want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Oh, I don't want anybody else_ _  
Oh no, oh no, oh no’_

The path of his hand was clearly visible under the snug fit of the cotton shirt, and when he reached his chest, his eyes rolled back into his head; I gripped the edge of the table in both hands until my knuckles turned white. I didn’t know what he’d done, but the desire to find out what might induce that response was killing me. Even if I could have taken my eyes off of the show he was putting on, I didn’t dare meet Eve’s look. Her giggles has trailed off half a song ago and I could only hope that my face wasn’t as flushed as I felt. When I reached for my glass, my hand trembled and I downed the remains in one. I knew I had to get out of there. Right as soon as he finished the track.

Even from a distance, I could see the length of his thick, dark lashes kissing the top of his cheeks just a moment before his eyes locked again to mine.

“ _‘I want you,’_ ,” he said, his voice husky and an octave lower than normal. “ _‘I don’t want anybody else,’_ ,”

My heart raced, thudding against my ribs as, involuntarily, I groaned out loud, my face burning in embarrassed arousal. I knew he was simply reciting the lyrics, that he was only teasing me back for my previous song choice, but hearing those words, in his voice, while he pinned me in place with a look that made me feel naked, was almost more than I could bear. When he added to the sweet torment by murmuring ‘ _And when I think about you I touch myself’_ , one hand still drawing patterns under his shirt while the other dropped back to palm himself again and moaning roughly, I had to pinch myself so as not to whine, a rush of wetness soaking through the material against my core, damp even against the top of my thighs.

I sat, my spine ramrod straight, as he finally moved onto the closing lines; watching him sing _‘I touch myself’_ repeatedly as he did precisely that was excruciating. His fingers reached back to his mouth, thumb tugging the full lower lip down momentarily before sliding back into his hair and tugging. When the fingers of his other hand just barely dipped underneath the elastic of his underwear, as he sang _‘I touch myself, I honestly do’_ , a crooked half smile playing on his lips, I shoved myself out of the bench with barely enough presence of mind to grab my jacket, and pushed my way through the mingling people to the door.

Outside, in the sudden quiet, I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, locking it and letting my head fall back, hard. Then I repeated it, groaning loudly before deciding to just pee and go home now, before I could humiliate myself any further. As I sat down, I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Eve that I was going and for her to stay and finish the evening in style. Almost immediately, I could see her typing a reply but I locked my phone, knowing that if I didn’t, she’d almost certainly talk me into staying and there just wasn’t enough alcohol in the bar to make me capable of facing Sebastian after that performance; he was a talented actor, that’s for certain. So I ignored the beeps of new texts, and finished up, taking my time to wash my hands and breathe slowly until I felt like I could make it back to my hotel room, where I could, at least, resolve some of the frustration of the evening and hopefully get some reasonable sleep. I didn’t have to check out until Monday, but right now I was considering skipping the rest of the weekend in the city and simply heading home early.

When I finally finished drying my hands, I dumped the paper towels into the trash, and pulled open the door to the hallway. I froze. Sebastian was leaning one shoulder against the wall opposite the door, his feet crossed at the ankles, and one hand stuffed in his incredibly tight pocket while the other held onto his phone as he thumbed a reply to whatever message he’d just read. He’d pulled on a black leather jacket over his t-shirt, and as he lifted his head and saw me, he smiled.

“I’d hoped you were still here,” he announced, pushing himself upright and taking a step towards me. I swallowed, as all the efforts I’d made in the last few minutes to calm myself flew straight out of the window. I opened my mouth to reply before realising I didn’t have the first idea of what to say, and closed it again, my cheeks colouring. He took another step, and I tipped my head back further to maintain eye contact. Despite the brighter illumination out here, his pupils were still blown and his tongue slipped out to touch his lower lip before he spoke.

“Oui,” he murmured. I looked at him for a moment, frowning in confusion. Before I could ask, he continued. “You asked me a question earlier. Back in there.”

He gestured over his shoulder to the room while he tucked the phone back into the front pocket of his jeans, and my eyes widened in comprehension. Was he really...? My thoughts must have been written all over my face, because he took one last step towards me and gently wrapped his hands around my upper arms.

“Yes, I would very much like to sleep with you tonight,” he clarified, before lowering his head and slotting his lips over mine.

The kiss was tender, closed mouthed, almost chaste, and my eyes fluttered closed. His lips were as soft as they looked and the warmth of his hands on my arms, gliding across my back caused a tremor of desire to run through me. Without even thinking about it, my hands lifted and rested on his hips, the rough denim scratching against my palms as the scent of leather and Sebastian filled my lungs. I couldn’t help the whimper that slipped out as he caught my lower lip between his teeth and oh, so gently tugged, and when he drew back, resting his forehead against mine, I was gratified to find I wasn’t the only one breathing harder.

“You want to get out of here?” he asked roughly, his eyes half closed, his hands still stroking over the bare skin of my back above the edge of my dress and leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake.

“God, yes. Yes, please!” I sighed in relief, not even caring how desperate I sounded. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth and reluctantly stepped back, before gesturing towards the exit. I started to walk, with Sebastian following closely behind me, clearing my throat before I quietly spoke. “Great acting up there, by the way,”

I felt myself pulled to a halt, both of his hands curving around my hips to hold me in place. Before I could say another word, the full length of his body was pressed up against my back, and his hands tugged my ass back snug against his pelvis. His arousal was clear and I gasped, my breath ragged, arching back further into him.

“Not acting,” he growled quietly against my ear and rocking into me once, before placing a kiss at the corner of my jaw and urging me to start walking again. I shuddered, my skin tingling, and hurried towards the doors.

When we reached the main bar, Sebastian placed his hand on my waist, and prepared to urge me through the throng. Before I knew it, we’d somehow piled out onto the sidewalk without anyone recognising him, In a manner that I always envied in New York natives, he reached out a long arm and almost immediately, a cab had pulled up to the side of the street. He reached for my hand, tugging me towards him, and opened the back door for me to take a seat. I slid in, somehow, without smacking my head against the door frame or flashing somebody inadvertently, and a second later, Sebastian had dropped into the seat beside me and barked out an address to the driver. As we pulled out into the traffic, still crazily busy for early hours of the morning, I realised he must be taking me back to his, because I hadn’t even mentioned where I was staying. I swallowed hard, and he glanced at me, his hand reaching to take my own, our fingers intertwined and his thumb drawing soothing patterns on my wrist.

“It’s alright, _dragă_ _..._ we can do this slowly,” he offered quietly. Slowly was the last thing I wanted right now but his consideration was touching. I understood the need for discretion in public spaces, but all bets were off once there was a locked door between the outside world and us.

I glanced towards him, my lips parted as he raised our joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of mine. My breath hitched at the sensation of his lips against the delicate skin, and his gaze sharpened minutely. When I felt the tip of his tongue flick between his lips to brush over it in a kitten lick, my eyes threatened to close and I bit down onto my lip to not moan in front of the taxi driver.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably in his seat and even before I could try to stop myself, my eyes fell to the apex of his thighs where his jeans looked painfully tight. My breath hissed quietly over my teeth and I squeezed his hand in sympathy and desire before untangling mine and letting my fingers skate over his palm instead, His head fell back against the headrest of the seat as his free hand lifted to cover his mouth and keep at bay all the noises that wanted to escape from him. When I saw him twitch, visible even through the thick cotton of his jeans, I had to stuff the edge of my hand into my mouth to remain silent.

“Please tell me it’s not far.” I begged him in a whisper, once I had swallowed the whimper trying to escape. He blinked, glancing out of the window and nodded.

“Few more blocks, _dragă,_ almost there,” he supplied, his breath over my skin raising my temperature even further as he leaned across to mutter his response against my ear, before tracing his lips over the tender spot just behind my earlobe.

He squeezed my fingers tightly, his thumb brushing over my knuckles and leaving prickles of awareness across them until the cab pulled up just a few minutes later. He threw some bills toward the front seat, leaving a generous tip rather than waiting for change, then led me from the vehicle. I watched him quickly tap in the security code for the front door and yank it open, before he motioned me through ahead of himself. The doorman looked up from the desk and tipped a nod towards Sebastian, who returned the gesture while keeping his hand in the small of my back all the way to the elevator. The wait seemed interminable, and the heat and weight of his hand on my back was too much, yet not enough at the same time.

Finally, finally the doors slid open, and we stepped inside, keeping a few inches of space between us until the doors closed, before we were both turning, reaching for each other desperately, lips clashing, all teeth and tongues and hands everywhere they could reach. He tasted of whiskey and mint and himself, sweet and sour and male, and God, I could do this forever. It was clumsy and desperate, disorganised and so fucking perfect...

When the bell chimed, we pulled apart, breathing hard; thankfully the hallway was empty as anyone who saw us would know immediately what had been happening. He was rummaging for his keys before we even reached his door, and cursed quietly when he dropped the keyring in his haste. Eventually, he had the door open and urged me through, kicking it shut with his foot even as he reached for me again.

His arms wrapped around my body as my hands slid around his neck, sinking into the soft strands of hair at the back of his head and meeting him for a scorching kiss. He licked into my mouth, and I moaned into his as his tongue teased mine, tasting, exploring, nipping at my lip before soothing the spot. My head fell back as I felt him lift me off my feet, his mouth trailing down my throat, and my ankles automatically locked around his slim hips as he pressed me into the door, his hands curving under my backside. We both groaned as he rocked his hips to mine, the sensation of his hardness against me, even through so many layers, causing delicious friction. I tugged on his hair and his eyes flickered shut on a moan.

“Bedroom,” I ordered, hoarsely. “Not doing this in the front hall!”

Sebastian let out a quiet laugh and smiled crookedly.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied and I tugged on his silky hair again, feeling his breath shuddering as he started walking, with me clinging onto him, through the apartment, still trailing his open mouthed kisses against the curve of my neck and shoulder.

As we reached the door to his bedroom, he momentarily freed one hand to flip on the recessed reading lights, filling the room with a warm, low glow, before continuing forwards. I’d expected him to put me down once we finally reached the bed; instead, he placed his knee on the mattress and lowered us both, until he lay over me, snug between my legs and his weight on his forearms as his mouth found mine again. When he ground against me, I gasped, breaking the kiss and pressing up into him to match his movements, his teeth grazing the skin above my collarbone and sending shards of desire straight to my groin.

“God, _dragă,_ I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he groaned, the tip of his tongue flicking out to dip between the curve of my breasts at the top of my dress, and I whimpered. “Wanted to kiss you, taste you, feel you against me... Fuck, please, tell me to stop now if you don’t want this,”

My eyes rolled back as he spoke, peppering kisses across my shoulders, the scruff on his jaw scraping deliciously against the sensitive skin, while one hand slid up and cupped my breast through the material of the dress.

“Don’t stop,” I begged, dragging my nails across his scalp, the nape of his neck. “Please don’t stop, need you...”

A deep groan rumbled in his chest as his lips found mine in a desperate, filthy kiss in response, and I squeezed my thighs around his hips, aching for more friction and bucking up harder as he moved over me. His breath hitched as he moaned my name, and my internal muscles throbbed in response as I whimpered helplessly. My fingers scrabbled for the hem of his tee, rucking the fabric up as far as I could to trail caresses across the golden skin, feeling the play of his strong muscles underneath, before dragging my nails down the ridge of his backbone, just the right side of pain. His head flew back, his eyes screwed shut as his breath hissed between his gritted teeth, and his torso writhing as he pushed up into the drag against his flesh.

“Fuck, so good,” he groaned, rising up onto his knees and grabbing the back of his collar to pull his shirt off in one swift movement as I ran my palms over his solid, jean-clad thighs. I let my eyes roam his body hungrily; honestly, the camera just doesn’t do him justice. However glorious he looks on the silver screen, it’s a pale facsimile of reality.

Pushing myself upright to mirror his position, I kicked off my shoes and reached for him, stroking through the light spray of hair between his pecs before ghosting my palms across his pebbled nipples. The wrecked noise he made in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a whine, caused another surge of arousal to shoot down my spine and curl around my clit. Delighted by his sensitivity, I flicked my thumbnail across his left nipple, while leaning forward to plant wet kisses to the other side of his chest, teasing before eventually letting my parted lips encircle the other peak and sucking, swiping the tip of my tongue across it, feeling the vibration through his chest as he swore at the sensation.

His hands fell to the back of my dress, long fingers carefully lowering the zip and feathering against the new skin that they uncovered. The snick of the teeth separating was the only sound, aside from our stuttering breath, and with every inch that it lowered, my excitement grew.

“Lift your arms,” he whispered, and I obeyed, goosebumps erupting across my skin in a rush as he gathered the material in his hands, the fabric whispering in the silence surrounding us. Pulling it carefully over my head, he reached behind him, twisting to drape it across the trunk at the foot of the bed. Turning back, his gaze swept over me, kneeling before him in just a pair of black thigh highs, and matching strapless bra and thong panties in stormy dark blue lace and satin, and the muscle in his jaw ticced. A blush coloured my skin, and I felt an almost irresistible urge to wrap my arms around myself under the intensity of his gaze. Finally, he spoke, his voice raw with need.

“Jesus, you look incredible, _dragă,_ like a perfect gift, and I just want to unwrap you,” he groaned, and I shifted closer to him, my hands dropping to the stretched tight button of his jeans and popping it free, fumbling for the tab of the zip and attempting to drag it down over where he had to be painfully hard and trapped.

“Dammit, Sebastian,” I teased good-naturedly as I struggled to free the fastener, “How the hell did you even get **into** these things?”

He laughed, pulling the waistband taut to straighten the zip, and nodding at me to try again.

“Persistence and obstinacy,” he replied wryly, a sigh of relief huffing from his chest as I finally lowered the zip completely, pushing back the flaps of denim to draw random patterns across the soft cotton covering his pelvis. I traced the line of hair that started below his navel, following it downwards, the muscles twitching and jumping underneath my fingertip, until it reached the waistband of his underwear. My forefinger hooked into the fabric just enough to stretch it downwards, towards the very obvious curve of his erection still half trapped by his pants, until the narrow line began to widen into the patch of curls at the base of his dick, enjoying the sharp inhale through his nose as his grip settled around my waist and tightened. Leaning towards him, I placed a kiss at the base of his breastbone, my tongue flicking out to chase the flush that was starting to bloom across his chest, just as I brushed my thumb over the smooth line of his cock, which jerked at the contact.

Something I presumed was a curse in Romanian exploded from his lips as he scrambled to stand by the bed, toeing off his black chelsea boots and shucking the tight denim over his hips as he wriggled his way out of his jeans. I squeezed my thighs together, trying to ease the ache between them as I watched his quads flex and contract, having at last discovered that he was wearing grey boxer briefs, which were now stretched deliciously across the curve of his buttocks as he bent to peel away his socks while he kicked free of his jeans. It wasn’t exactly the most graceful striptease, but it was so absolutely Sebastian that it was perfect.

I let myself greedily study his long, toned legs, sprinkled with a smattering of hair, the dimples in the small of his back that I wanted to circle with my tongue and the firm muscle of his backside, until he turned to me and knelt back onto the mattress. He crawled towards me, lithe and supple like a panther, as I shuffled backwards and settled into the pillows behind me. Sliding a knee between my own, he nudged his way back between them, bearing his weight on one arm as he quickly adjusted himself more comfortably inside his boxers. Reaching down, he pulled my left leg to wrap around his waist, then shifted to repeat the the action with my right. Locking my ankles together, I slipped my arms under his, my fingers tracing the arc of his ribs and clutching at his shoulder blades as he settled back down over me.

Our lips met, tongues dancing as he undulated his hips, and the still-covered length of his hard dick nudged into the cleft of my slick labia as I matched his movements. The friction of the fabric of my panties being pressed between my lips, as the broad ridge of the crown of his cock rode over my clit had my body twitching, building inexorably closer towards climax. I whimpered into his mouth at each pass as his tongue dipped into mine, in mimicry of the motion of our bodies, until I broke free, gasping for breath, my head pressed back into the pillows as I felt his teeth close around the tender spot where my neck and shoulder merged. I cried out, one hand reaching to cradle his dark head closer to me, the scrape of his stubble sending electricity fizzing along my neck as he nipped and sucked; I knew the skin would abrade and bruise but it simply drove my passion higher, and I bucked up against him harder as the knot in my belly drew ever tighter and tighter.

“Fuck, _dragă,_ so responsive,” he praised, his voice husky, ducking to lay kisses along the curve of my breast over the top edge of my bra. “You’re close already?”

“Yes, yes, God, Sebastian, so close, please don’t stop.” I begged, sinking my fingers into his long, chestnut hair.

“Come for me, then,” he soothed, pinning his lip between his teeth, his beautiful eyes flicking over my face as he ground down firmly against me; the knot inside me snapped, the breath I’d not realised I’d been holding burst from my chest as a fractured groan, my thigh muscles taut and hips stuttering to a halt. My clit throbbed, internal muscles spasming as the exquisite release rushed outwards, through my entire body, my toes curling as endorphins flooded my system. Sebastian kept rocking, prolonging my pleasure, gradually slowing until I sank back into the bed, loose limbed and relaxed. When he kissed me again, it was gentle, the desperate need temporarily gated back behind this tenderness. When he pulled back, he sighed my name almost reverently.

“You look so incredible when you come,” he breathed against my neck, and I blushed, ducking my eyes, before patting his chest with both hands.

“C’mon, Sebastian. Your turn now,” I promised breathlessly, trying to shift him off me, but he captured both of my hands in one of his and stilled them.

“Oh, no, _iubi, _ you don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in genuine puzzlement as he placed warm kisses across any skin that he could reach. I shrugged. Past experience had taught me that generally once (if that) was it. A sinful smile spread across his face, and I felt myself shiver at the sight, already feeling warmth pooling inside my belly again. “We’ve only just got started,”

Sliding his hands underneath me, he drew his knees underneath himself and encouraged me to sit up. Leaning against his chest, I strung kisses and nips across the hollow of his throat, carefully keeping them below collar level in case they marked. I felt his fingers release the hooks of my bra and dipped my head to capture his nipple between my lips once more, suckling firmly, tracing the stiff nub with the tip of my tongue and finally, carefully catching it between my teeth and tugging, while flicking and twirling the other between my thumb and forefinger. He groaned my name, throwing my bra to the floor and setting his hands around my hips to pull me into his lap and back over his cock.

“Jesus, if you don’t stop that, _dragă,_ so help me, I’m going to come in my boxers before this goes anywhere,” he growled, thrusting hard against me, slipping his hands to cup my ass and rub my sensitive core over his erection; I gasped, my eyes drifting shut at the very idea that I could have that effect on him, and I felt him lowering me back into the softness of the bedding. “Look at you... so fucking beautiful.” he moaned.

I shook my head. “You’re the beautiful one, Sebastian. Next to you, I’m a freak,” I argued, my hands drawing along the hard line of his Adonis belt to where it dipped into his underwear, but he shushed me with a bruising kiss, from his already kiss-swollen, reddened lips.

“Not going to do this, _iubi._ You’re fucking stunning, and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe it,” he stated, his hands trailing up from my waist to cup my breasts and I pushed into them with a sigh, my nipples, already beaded, tightening even further underneath his palms, I writhed beneath him, breath shuddering as his fingers captured the taut buds, twisting and tugging as he pressed hot, biting kisses to the lower curve of my breasts. Finally, his tongue swiped across one peak, then the other, before sucking each, in turn, into the searing, wet heat of his mouth, the tip of his tongue swirling around them, drawing endless patterns as I whimpered his name helplessly and grasped at his powerful shoulders.

Only when they were aching and swollen from the attention lavished on them did he move on, kissing his way between my breasts, pausing to lick and nip at my belly button, before trailing his lips lower, until he was laying kisses along the edge of my panties. My body shifted restlessly beneath him, my nails tracing desperate patterns across the tops of his shoulders, as long strands of his silky hair tickled across my ribs and belly. His hands circled my hips, holding me still as he nuzzled into my satin covered mound, inhaling deeply and shuddering.

“Jesus, you smell amazing,” he moaned, placing an open mouthed kiss over my pubic bone and I groaned in response. He freed one hand, cupping my entire core, his fingertips resting over my entrance and the soaked crotch of my panties. His eyes rolled back, lips parting as he pressed at the fabric, my body slippery and sliding freely underneath, before he hooked the material aside with his thumb and stroked with his first two fingers.

“God, _iubi,_ you’re drenched!” Sebastian said breathlessly, tracing his middle finger to the swollen nub of my clit and circling, teasing the hood back until I whimpered his name. “Please tell me I can taste you?” he begged, his lust clouded gaze locking onto mine, just the narrowest rim of blue outlining the blackness of his pupils and my pussy clenched as I nodded.

Carefully withdrawing his hand, he knelt upright, reaching for my right leg and setting my foot between his knees before peeling the flimsy nylon stocking down; delicate fingers glided along the back of my knee, over my calf, before curving around my ankle and slipping the gauzy material off my foot, shifting my leg back around him, before repeating the action on my left leg. Bending forwards, his fingers closed around both sides of the lace and satin, and I lifted myself up as he tugged the thong down, leaving me naked beneath him.

Before I could worry about that, he lowered himself between my legs, bending one to softly plant kisses to the inside of my knee, along the swell of my inner thigh, my fingers tangling in the comforter below me at the sweet sensations coursing through me. Once he reached the apex of my thighs, he nipped at the tendon there, placing tiny licks and kisses along the crease where my leg became pelvis, before repeating the treatment with the other leg, until my head was thrown back into the pillows, desperate to feel his touch where I wanted, needed it the most.

After what felt like forever, he settled fully onto his stomach, draping my legs over his shoulders and wrapping his arms around my thighs, and I held my breath in anticipation. Propping myself onto my elbow, I watched as he used the thumb and forefinger of his right hand to spread me open, my breath exploding out from my lungs and my hips jerking involuntarily as he blew cool air across my sensitive skin, and he smirked at my reaction. Laying his other arm across my hips, I sucked my lip between my teeth, as he leaned forwards and placed a open mouthed kiss over my core, and I heard myself keen as my trembling arm gave way and he began sucking and lapping at me hungrily.

I reached for the only part of him that I could touch and wound my fingers into his hair, grazing his scalp as he laved and suckled at me. I moaned, rocking against his mouth as he flattened his velvet tongue and licked a broad stripe from my entrance to my clit and I whimpered his name as he used the tip to shape and trace everything that he wanted to do to me across my aching clit. Lifting my head, I glanced down, only to find him staring back at me, his eyes glazed as he watched every minute change of expression cross my face.

“Please, Sebastian, yes, there, don’t stop, don’t stop...” I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut so tightly I saw flickering lights, and Sebastian’s answering groan vibrated against my clit in a perfect feedback loop. My hips jerked from the bed at the brush of his fingertips against my entrance, but he shifted his arm to hold me more firmly and smoothly slid two fingers inside me until they were buried right up to the third knuckle. My legs quivered as I fought the urge to lock them against his head and arch up into his mouth.

“Oh God, Sebastian, fuck, so close, please, just a little more,” I begged as he began to move them inside me, harder, faster, my muscles tightening around them as I teetered on the edge, until he crooked them forwards, fluttering against the sensitive spot deep inside me as his lips closed around my clit and sucked, and then I was coming, clamping down hard on his fingers over and over, and soaking his hand and face with my wetness. I felt his mouth opening over me, his groan as his tongue lapped up my release as though it were nectar, while his fingers still worked to prolong the waves of pleasure shuddering through me until I had to grab his wrist and beg him to stop. It was only then that I realised that he’d been grinding himself into the mattress, desperate for some friction while he had his mouth on me, an image that made me twitch around the fingers still embedded inside me.

 _"Ai un gust atât de bun, fuck!"_ he moaned, his lips still pressed against me.

The craving in his voice, despite the words meaning nothing to me, plus the vibration thrumming across my hypersensitive flesh, made me plunge myself deeper onto his hand, needing more of him already. I tugged on his hair, watching his eyes roll in pleasure at the pull on his scalp, but he unwound himself from my legs; I bit back a whine as his fingers withdrew from my body, watching enraptured as he sucked them into his mouth, laving my essence from them, before pulling his knees underneath himself.

His lips and chin were shiny with my slick, and he shifted his weight onto one arm so he could swipe the back of his other hand across his face, before lowering his mouth to mine in a desperate kiss. The taste of myself over the flavour of Sebastian inflamed me, and I moaned against his tongue, my hands fisting into his hair as he hovered over me, his rock hard cock nudging against my thigh, until he drew back, panting, pushing himself back upright on his knees. My eyes were immediately drawn to the front of his boxers, where the material had darkened from the precome leaking from the tip of his dick, and I groaned lowly.

Even though my bones felt like rubber, the skin on the inside of my thighs deliciously sensitive from Sebastian’s stubble chafing against it, I reached for him, desperate to taste him in return. Pulling myself forwards onto my hands and knees, I crawled over until I could slide my hands around his hips, and I pressed my lips over the wet spot, sucking his flavour into my mouth. His voice cracked as he groaned my name, his hands gently settling over the sides of my head, his fingers drawing circles against the nape of my neck and I placed nipping, open mouthed kisses along the covered length of him. Inhaling deeply, I mewled at the scent of his arousal overlying the musk of his skin. I drew back, my fingers slipping under the elastic and tugged the snug shorts down over his hips and thighs. Pushing myself fully upright, I watched as he shifted to work them off completely, throwing them carelessly onto the floor before facing me fully again.

His underwear hadn’t exactly hidden his size, but naked, his cock was beautiful, curving up against his belly from a thatch of light brown curls; though not excessively long, it was thick and smooth, uncut and flushed dark pink, already glistening from the fluid leaking from the tip. Smiling hungrily, I wrapped my fingers around him as he rested back on his heels, his hands reaching out to knead my breasts as I stroked him lazily with one hand while the other dipped down to cup his heavy balls, gently massaging them in my palm. As my movements drew a thick bead of precome from his slit, I dipped my head down, swiping my tongue across the sensitive head of his cock and humming as the bittersweet tang burst over my tastebuds.

His hands found their way back to my head as he moaned my name, his voice breaking as I sucked the tip between my lips, my tongue tracing the flared rim of his dick. His hips hitched as he fought the desire to thrust into my mouth, and, taking pity on him, I slid my lips down the length of him as far as I could, sucking and bobbing my head and using my hand to stroke what was left. His hands trembled slightly as he combed my hair away from my face, gathered in one so that it didn’t impede his view, and I glanced upwards. His expression made me groan around him, mesmerised; his eyes were hazy, hooded, his thick hair tousled and his lips parted, the point of his tongue resting against his top lip as his chest rose and fell with each heavy, ragged breath, his cheekbones flushed as he watched me working. As much as I wanted to tease and suck kisses along the length of his cock, lapping at every inch of him to find every particularly intense spot, I doubted that either one of us had the patience at this point.

By now, the sounds he was making were positively obscene and I just couldn’t get enough of them, already squirming as I worked him with my hand and mouth. My cheeks hollowing, I relaxed my jaw, my tongue working along the thick vein throbbing with his heartbeat and flicking over the frenulum. Circling the crown once more, I sank down the length of him until my lips met my fingers, the head gliding slickly against the roof of my mouth with each slide. Reaching my free hand back behind his balls, my fingers quickly began working at the sensitive spot that made him cry out and arch forwards uncontrollably, cock hitting the back of my throat, my nose buried in the spicy, musky scent of the soft curls at his base. Fighting back a cough, I swallowed hard around him, again and again as he swore, in English and Romanian, calling my name brokenly.

“Fuck, fuck, _iubi,_ stop... baby, _stop_ or I’m going to come, _please_...” he begged, his voice shaking and the pitch rising as he pushed me away from him. His fingers dropped to the base of his dick, squeezing hard enough that I winced in sympathy as he fought to hold back. I wiped away the tears that had gathered in the corners of my eyes as I’d swallowed against my gag reflex. His chest heaved, hair damp around his face and the nape of his neck, a deep flush colouring his whole torso as he brought himself back from the edge. After a minute he let his hands drop and closed his eyes for a moment as he pulled in a slow, tremulous breath.

“Just give me a couple more minutes, _iubi,_ ” he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly. “That was incredible but I want to come inside you the first time,”

I moaned, my eyes closing, and let my head drop between my shoulders as he laced a row of teasing kisses between my collarbones, lapping at the hollow of my throat, his fingers tracing absently across my shoulder blades. The world shifted, and I looked up at him, clutching at his biceps as he eased me back into the pillows, his weight on his left hand and knees while his right caressed my cheek, his thumb stroking across my lips.

“Ready?” he asked quietly, and I nodded my head.

“Very definitely ready,” I said, quirking a grin.

“Same,” he replied roughly, with a sinful smirk, before he lowered himself over me, kissing me so thoroughly that when he finally drew back I was breathless. Tugging my knees, he encouraged me to link my legs around him, and began to glide his cock against my pussy, groaning at the sensation. The sound alone caused a fresh rush of wetness over his hardness, and I tilted my pelvis so that he nudged up against my clit on each thrust, gasping his name.

Reaching between us, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick, teasing the head against my clit until I was begging him for more, and spreading my slickness over the full length of himself before nudging just the tip of the crown inside me. His eyes fixed on mine as he slowly sank into me in one long motion, my breath catching at the stretch. Once he had seated himself completely, he paused, his forehead resting against mine as we exchanged breaths, his lip between his teeth as he remained still and let me me adjust. Only when I arched my hips towards him did he draw back an inch, before filling me completely again, gradually working my muscles into relaxing and welcoming his presence, a little further each time, until he was virtually withdrawing completely.  
  
“So good...” I moaned, trying to pull my legs higher around his waist and urging him on. “Please, Sebastian... more...”

His lips met mine for a brief, raunchy kiss, the sound of skin against slippery skin, like gasoline on the flame of arousal burning in my belly as his taste and scent filled my senses, until I felt like I was drowning in Sebastian.

“Fuck, _iubi,_ you feel so good around me,” he groaned, his jaw tight, before he altered his angle slightly, and began to slam into me harder, deeper, faster, tipping his hips until I cried out, the flared head of his cock hitting just right inside of me, and the thick base of him grinding against my clit each time he buried himself into me.

He kept up a stream of praise, his mouth against my ear, suckling and lapping at my throat and jaw, and I felt myself tightening around him. I knew it wouldn’t take me long, and so did Sebastian, as he lifted his head to stare into my eyes.

“God, I can feel you squeezing around me already, _iubi,_ so fucking good... You gonna come for me? Give me one more?” he asked, his voice low and raw, and just the sound of it alone brought me even closer, even before he slipped a hand between us and settled his thumb above my clit.

“Oh fuck, Sebastian, yes, don’t stop, please, so close...” I begged, meeting each slide of his hips as hard as I could to bring him as deep inside me as possible, my nails digging into his back as I teetered on the edge.

 _“Dragă,”_ he ground out, a frown line forming between his eyebrows as he dropped his forehead back to mine, our eyes locked and his breathing erratic,  “I can’t... I’m gonna...”

“Do it!” I gasped, struggling to keep my eyes open so that I could see his face when he came. “Right with you,”

The sensation of his cock swelling even further, and the first pulse of his release, my name almost a sob of relief from his lips, was enough to throw me into my own.

“Fuck, _da,_ yes!” he groaned, slamming into me erratically, his lips parted and his eyes widening before sliding shut as he fought to keep moving and that’s all it took, my pussy contracting around him as waves of sublime bliss bloomed outwards from the juncture of our bodies, suffusing my belly, my chest, my whole body, my vision blurring and my head swimming. I cried out, calling his name, my back arching hard, and my own movements stilling, as his thumb somehow still kept up the circles around my throbbing clit.

Finally, he collapsed over me, his face buried into my neck as I gently stroked his back, letting us both ease down, his weight a comforting blanket over me. Eventually, he gathered his strength enough to flip us both so that he was on his back, with me curled into his heaving chest, sweat damp and flushed.

“Fuck...” he panted, carding a hand through my hair. “That was incredible, _iubi..._ Just gimme a minute...”

I made a noise of agreement, my whole body limp and sated.

“Take your time, babe... I don’t think I can even move,” I said, drowsily and smiled beatifically when he chuckled, his fingers drawing random patterns up and down my upper arm as he held me close.

After a few minutes of cuddling, he brushed a kiss into my hair and stood up. I made a small, sleepy noise of complaint, burying my face into the pillow and enjoying how much it smelled of Sebastian as he disappeared out of the room. I must have dozed a little because the next thing I knew, the mattress sank beside me as he sat down, still gloriously naked, and nudged my knee.

“Move your leg, _iubi_ , let me get you cleaned up,” he murmured softly. I buried my face into the pillow, blushing furiously. There was something incredibly intimate about what he was doing, and I was tempted to refuse until he gently kissed my knee and spoke. “C’mon, _dragă,_ I got you all messed up in the first place,”

I sighed, and tipped my knee back to give him access. The warm, damp washcloth was surprisingly soothing against my thighs, wiping away our combined stickiness, before he carefully cleaned between them. My chest ached at the sweet tenderness in the gesture, and his hand caressed the outside of my hip and thigh as he brought my knee back to its previous place. He leant over and placed a kiss against my bare shoulder.

“Thank you, _iubi,”_ he said against my skin, before standing up and quickly returning the cloth to the bathroom. When he returned a moment later, he carried a couple of bottles of water and some ibuprofen. He placed a strip on both bedside tables, before unscrewing the lid of one bottle and holding it out to me.

“Here...” he said, and I took the bottle with a grateful noise, downing half of it before looking between the two side units.

“Which one’s yours?” I asked, as he gulped from his own bottle.

Sebastian grinned, and gestured towards the one in front of him. “Usually anyway. I can be flexible,” he added with a wink. I smirked, but shifted fully over to my usual side of the bed to put down the bottle, and slid underneath the covers that he’d flipped back, curling into his side once he’d settled himself down and lifted his arm in invitation. I took a deep breath. He smelled incredible. He flicked the light out, and I noticed he’d left the bathroom light on, with the door barely cracked open, in case I needed to get up in the night.

“Thank you,” I said, placing a chaste kiss against the outside edge of his chest. I could hear the smile in his voice when he responded.

“I’m not sure what exactly you’re thanking me for, _iubi,_ but you’re welcome,” he said, placing his fingers under my chin to tip my face up, and ducking down to brush his lips against mine. “Go to sleep, now. I’ll see you in the morning, and hopefully neither of us will have too bad a headache!”

I smiled lazily, laying my head against his chest, and between the metronome thud of his heart, and his fingers stroking my hair and arm, I was asleep almost immediately.   

 

 

Romanian Translations 

dragă: dear, darling (go back)

iubi: love (go back)

Ai un gust atât de bun, fuck!: You taste so good, fuck! (go back)

da: yes (go back)


End file.
